A Smoothie Surprise
Monday had come around and Kari was starting school today. All day, no one but TK and his friends would talk to her. At lunch, TK and Davis had basketball practice and had to miss lunch. Kari was sitting alone, occasionally getting the awkward stare from students passing by. To Kari’s surprise, a girl with long blonde hair sat down on the other side of the table. Girl: “Hi.” Kari: “Hi. Sorry, am I in your seat?” Girl: “Oh no, it’s fine. I’m Kendra by the way.” Kari: “Nice to meet you, I’m Kari.” Kendra: “So Kari, why are you sitting here alone?” Kari: “Well, I just moved here and my only real friend here is TK.” Kendra: “You know TK?” Kari: “Yeah, he’s like my best friend. We used to live in Japan together when we were 8. Why?” Kendra: “Because I live right down the road from him. He’s one of my best friends too.” Kari: “Cool.” The rest of the day, Kari and Kendra found out they shared the last of the classes together. They ended up being lab partners, volley ball teammates, and even walked home talking to eachother. This was where TK had finally met up with them. TK: “Hey Kari, sorry for skipping lunch with you on your first day.” Kari: “It’s allright. I actually had a nice time with Kendra.” Kendra: “Yeah, you never told me Kari moved here. And she’s as beautiful as you said she was.” Both TK and Kari looked at Kendra wide eyed in surprise, then Kari turned to TK. Kari: “You think I’m beautiful.” TK: “What…I never said that…I mean, it’s not that you arent…wait…I mean…” Kendra: “Chill guys, I was just joking.” The three continued walking when Kendra came up to the point where they took separate paths. Kendra: “Well, see you later.” TK: “Yeah, how about we all meet at the Smoothie Shack. I’ll see if Yolie and Davis can come too.” Kari: “Sure, sounds great.” Kendra: “Ok, I’ll see you around fiveish.” TK: “Sure.” Kendra begins walking to her house wile TK & Kari head to the appartment building. At Yolie’s house, she was sitting at her mirror fixing her makeup. The phone rang witch surprised her and cause lipstick to go all across her face. Yolie: “UGH! WHO COULD CALL AT A TIME LIKE…” She looks at her cell to see it was TK. She quickly calmed down and picked up the phone. Yolie: “Hello?” TK: “Hey Yolie, I was just heading to the Smoothie Shack, wanna…” Yolie: “YES! I mean, sure thing TK.” TK: “Great, see ya in a few.” Yolie: “All right.” She put down the phone and looked into the mirror. “YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” At the Smoothie Shack, Yolie was walking up to the door. She was wearing a tun of makeup and high heels. When she walked in, her heart sank to see TK was sitting with Kendra, Davis, and especially Kari. Davis: “Hey Yolie, what happened to your face?” Yolie: “Shut up Davis!!!!” Kendra (holding back a laugh): “Yeah, I’m sure she’s just practicing for being a circus clown.” All four began laughing while Yolie began wiping the makeup off her face and sat next to Davis. Kendra: “So Kari, how was it like in Japan?” Kari: “Well, nothing really special. Just a lot of hurricanes and earthquakes.” All but TK stared at her. Davis: “What do you consider special, Godzilla?” Kari: “No, just an alien abduction.” This time even TK looked at Kari confused. Kari: “It was a joke.” Davis: “Yeah, you’ll need to work on those.” Kendra: “I’ll be right back, I need to take care of something.” TK: “I’ll join you, I could use some air.” The two got up and walked outside. Davis got up and walked to the bathroom leaving Yolie and Kari alone at the table. Yolie: “Leave him alone!” Kari: “Excuse me?” Yolie: “Don’t play dumb with me, I know what you’re up to.” Kari: “Well, can you enlighten me on what you think I’m doing other then drinking a smoothie.” Yolie: “I know you’re trying to steel TK from me!” Kari choked on her smoothie at Yolie’s statement. Kari: “What? Yolie, TK and I are just friends.” Yolie: “Oh please, it’s obviouse you’re in love with him.” Kari: “I am not.” Yolie: “Fine then, prove it!” Kari: “What do you meen?” Yolie: “Go out there and ask TK if he’s in love with you!” Kari: “Yolie, are you crazy. He’s gunna think I’m in love with him!” Yolie: “Well aren’t you!” Kari stared annoyed at her. Kari: “Fine! I’ll go and ask TK, but you’re coming with me.” The two got up and walked outside. Kari: “TK I need to ask you…” Kari froze in her position at what she and Yolie had been looking at. TK and Kendra were making out by the side of the resteraunt. They broke the kiss when Yolie and Kari walked out. Yolie: “What the heck!” TK: “What’s wrong?” Yolie: “Why the heck are you making out with that thing!” Kendra: “Hey!” TK: “What’s the problem with kissing my girlfriend?” Kari: “Girlfriend?” Kendra: “Wait, you didn’t tell them yet?” TK: “Me, you’re the one who’s suddenly best friends with her?” Yolie: “Um hello? I’m still here.” TK: “Look guys, we’re sorry you had to find out like this.” Yolie: “Oh, you better be!” Kendra: “Yolie!” Yolie: “What?” Kari: “Um, I gotta go.” Kari turns around and runs away. TK and Kendra look at eachother worridly. Yolie: “What a baby………Hello!......UGH!” Yolie storms of in a jelouse rage. Kendra: “You think we should go talk to her.” TK: “You take care of Yolie, I’m gonna go see Kari.” Kendra: “Allright.” She kissed TK and ran the direction Yolie headed off to. TK began walking to his appartment. When he got to the Kamiyah’s door he stopped. When he knocked, Mrs. Kamiyah had answered. TK: “Hi, is Kari home?” Mrs. Kamiyah: “Yeah, she’s in her room. Come on in.” TK did as instructed and Mrs. Kamiyah went to Kari’s door. Mrs. Kamiyah: “Kari, you have a visitor.” Mrs. Kamiyah walked away and Kari slowly opened the door. TK: “Hi.” Kari: “Hi.” TK: “You ok?” Kari: “Yeah.” Kari walked over to her bed and TK followed her. TK: “Look, I’m sorry neither of us told you about this. You’re not mad, are you?” Kari: “No it’s just; it felt like you didn’t care enough to tell me. Or you didn’t trust me.” TK: “Kari, you’ve been my best friend for 7 years now. If I didn’t trust or care about you, don’t you think you’d know by now.” Kari looked at him and smiled. The two shared a reassuring hug. Kari: “Thanks TK.” TK: “No problem. You wanna go try to finish the whole smoothie shack thing.” Kari: “Sure.” The two got up and walked out. When they exited the appartment building, they stopped to wait for the traffic to pass. Kari: “So, if you’re here. Where’s Kendra.” TK: “She’s trying to explain the whole thing to Yolie, I wonder how their doing.” They turn to see Kendra and Yolie walking twards them with bruises and ripped clothing. Kari: “I’m guessing not well.” TK: “What the heck happened to you?” Yolie: “It’s a long story, I’m just gunna go home.” Kendra: “Yeah, I gotta go to. Bye.” TK: “Well, there goes the Smoothie Shack.” Kari: “I guess we should head back.” TK: “Yeah.” Kari: “Well, see you tomorrow.”